The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With technological developments, vehicles have been advanced to offer various functions to the driver. Especially, with the trend of replacing mechanical parts of the vehicle by electronic parts, there emerges a vehicle equipped with an Active Safety System (ASS) to avoid car accidents when the vehicle is on the verge or in the moment of the accident.
Furthermore, recent studies on vehicles equipped with an Advanced Driver Assist System (ADAS) that actively provides information about a state of the vehicle, a state of the driver, and surrounding conditions are ongoing actively.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.